Elegy of Love Chapter I
by HR Airship - Jeong Hyera
Summary: Zico adalah seorang player. Ia memiliki banyak kekasih. Namun, satu orang yang amat ia sayangi adalah Sungmin. Sungmin juga amat mencintai Zico. Namun, ketika Sungmin mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Zico selama ini bermain curang di belakangnya, mampukah Sungmin tetap mencintai Zico?


**Elegy of Love [ Chapter I ]**

**Main Cast : Zico a.k.a Woo Jiho (Block B), Sungmin a.k.a Choi Sungmin (COED School - SPEED), Himchan a.k.a Kim Himchan (B.A.P)**

**Supporting Cast : The rest of Block B members, SPEED members and B.A.P members**

**Genre : Yaoi / Romance**

**P.S : Buat yang enggak suka Yaoi, gak usah dibaca ya. Hehehe.. /Mehrong/**

"Ck, dimana sih anak itu.." ujar Zico gelisah sambil sebentar – sebentar melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia sedang menunggu Choi Sungmin, anak laki – laki yang sudah ia pacari selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. Sungmin masih kelas 3 SMA. Sedangkan Zico sudah berkuliah di Seoul Cultural Arts University. Sudah tiga jam ia menunggu Sungmin yang mengikuti tes susulan. Kesabarannya mulai habis. Ingin rasanya ia marah. Namun tak mungkin ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

"_Lho, itu bukannya Himchan Hyung? Sedang apa dia disini?" _batin Zico. Zico mengenal Himchan. Ia pernah bertemu Himchan beberapa kali jika mereka kebetulan _perform_ di acara yang sama. "Himchan Hyung!" teriak Zico sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Himchan. Himchan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Lalu bergegas mendatangi Zico. "Sunbae…" ujar Himchan. Walaupun Himchan lebih tua, tetapi Zico adalah senior nya. Karena Block B debut lebih dulu dari group nya, B.A.P. "Annyeonghasseo, Hyung~" jawab Zico. Mereka berdua membungkukan badan. "Sedang apa disini?" tanya Himchan. "Ah? Menunggu Sungmin" balas Zico. "Sungmin? Sungmin siapa?" "Pacarku, Hyung. Hahaha…" Zico tertawa ringan. Himchan manggut – manggut mengerti. "Jadi kau sudah punya pacar hm?" "Iya. Memangnya hyung belum punya?" "Ah? Belum" "Bagaimana bisa? Hyung bisa memilih satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejar hyung" "Kau ini. Memang, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kasihan pacar ku nanti jika jarang kutemui".Mereka pun melanjutkan percakapan mereka selama kurang lebih satu jam. Tiba tiba terlihat dari kejauhan seorang anak laki – laki dengan tinggi badan kurang lebih 170 cm berlari – lari ke arah Zico. Namun karena terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan Himchan, Zico tidak menyadari itu. "Jihoooooo…." Kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Zico dari belakang. "Hey~ Sungmin, kenalkan. Ini Himchan Hyung. Katakan salam padanya.." ucap Zico. Sungmin pun menurut. Ia membungkukan badannya. "Annyeonghasseo, Hyung. Choi Sungmin imnidda. Bangapseumnidda~" "Ne, Kim Himchan imnidda" jawab Himchan sembari membungkukan badannya. "Kalau begitu, Hyung, aku dan Sungmin pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa" kata Zico kepada Himchan. Mereka kembali membungkukan badan mereka. Lalu berlalu.

.

.

.

"Jiho, kok Himchan Sunbae bisa bersama mu?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu. "Tadi aku sedang menunggu mu dan tiba tiba ia muncul. Kupikir lumayan kalau ditemani olehnya. Kenapa memangnya? Kamu cemburu hm?" tanya Zico sambil mencium pipi Sungmin. "Cemburu? Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin tahu kok" jawab Sungmin sambil berusaha menahan semburat merah yang menjalari pipinya. "Jadi kalau aku didekati oleh pria lain kamu tidak cemburu?" goda Zico. "Ya! Jadi kamu mau saja kalau digoda orang lain hm?" ujar Sungmin agak keras. Bibir nya cemberut. Zico hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kamu.. Tenang saja. Di dunia ini tidak ada lagi orang yang seperti mu. Kamu tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Kamu mengerti?" jelas Zico sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Zico menarik wajah Sungmin mendekati wajahnya, lalu melumat lembut bibir Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Baik baik ya. Jangan lupa makan dan kerjakan PR. Aku akan menelepon mu nanti malam" pesan Zico kepada Sungmin ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan dorm SPEED. "Iya, Woo Jiho ku sayang.." jawab Sungmin patuh. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah mungil nya. "Aku pulang dulu. Selamat tinggal, sayangku" tutur Zico sambil mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas. Ia membelai rambut Sungmin dengan penuh rasa sayang, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Menuju dorm Block B.

.

.

.

"Hm. Hm. Begitu? Ya sudah, kamu datang saja kesini. Aku tidak sibuk kok. Iya, ya ampun sayang, kenapa susah sekali buat mu untuk mempercayai ku? Iya. Iya, oke. Ya, bye" Zico pun memutuskan hubungan telepon nya dengan Sungmin. Ia sedang menghangatkan makan malam dan tiba-tiba Sungmin meneleponnya. Sungmin ditinggal sendirian di dorm SPEED, jadi ia ingin datang ke dorm Block B supaya bisa ditemani oleh Zico. "Pacarmu yang mana lagi, Jiho?" tanya B-Bomb sambil meneguk segelas air putih nya. Zico memang playboy. Sungmin saja yang tidak tahu. Sekarang saja dia punya lima orang pacar. Zico terkekeh. "Sungmin, Hyung" jawab Zico singkat. Kening B-Bomb tampak berkerut. "Ya ampun Jiho, pacarmu terlalu banyak. Aku sampai tidak ingat Sungmin itu yang mana" Zico membalasnya dengan senyum nakal khas nya. "Sungmin. Choi Sungmin. SPEED" katanya. Mendadak wajah B-Bomb terlihat cerah. Ia mengangguk – angguk tanda mengerti. "Ah.. Aku ingat sekarang. Ya ya ya, aku ingat. Choi Sungmin. SPEED's Choi Sungmin. Ya ya ya.. Aku ingat sekarang" ujar B-Bomb. Zico pun turut mengangguk – angguk. Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi bel pintu. "Biar aku yang buka" Zico pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin tampak cerah saat melihat Zico. "Jihoooo…" Ia memeluk Zico erat. Zico pun membelai rambut Sungmin. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Zico. "Bogoshipo.." gumam nya. Zico tersenyum. "Kita baru 3 jam tidak bertemu, Sungmin.." Zico tertawa kecil sambil menggandeng Sungmin masuk. Ini kali pertama Sungmin masuk ke dorm Block B. Ia masih belum terlalu mengenali tiap-tiap ruangan nya. Zico membimbing Sungmin masuk ke dapur yang merangkap ruang makan member Block B. "Sungmin-ah, ucapkan salam pada Minhyuk Hyung~" perintah Zico. Sungmin langsung membungkukan badannya dalam dalam. "Annyeonghasseo, Minhyuk Hyung. Choi Sungmin imnidda. Mannaseo bangapseumnidda…" ujar Sungmin. B-Bomb ikut membungkuk. "Lee Minhyuk imnidda. Bangapseumnidda. Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang mu dari Zico" balas Minhyuk sambil tersenyum kepada Sungmin. _"Ia amat manis dan mungil"_ benak Minhyuk. Sungmin terlihat sedikit kaget, lalu menoleh kepada Zico. Zico hanya bisa tersenyum malu. "Ya, aku memang bercerita banyak tentang mu. Tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Zico. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Zico" Ia kemudian tersenyum kepada Zico. Kemudian Zico kembali membawa Sungmin menuju ruang tengah tempat dimana semua member Block B berkumpul. Sungmin pun kembali memperkenalkan dirinya. Semua member Block B pun membalas salam perkenalan dari Sungmin. "Nah, Sungmin akan ikut dengan ku masuk ke dalam kamar. Tolong jangan ada yang ganggu kami berdua" kata Zico sambil tersenyum jahil. "Uwooo… Ada yang mau bermesraan rupanya.. Hahaha" ujar P.O jahil. Ukwon bersiul-siul nakal menyahuti perkataan Zico. Wajah Sungmin memerah. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke kamar Zico.

.

.

.

_Bruk_

Sungmin langsung menghempaskan badannya ke atas kasur Zico. "Kasurmu empuk sekali, Jiho.." katanya. Ia berguling ke sana kemari. Ketika ia membalikan badannya setelah berguling untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia tiba-tiba mendapati Zico berbaring tepat di depannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Sejenak, segalanya terasa hening. Mendadak Zico merengkuh leher Sungmin mesra, lalu menempelkan bibirnya tepat ke bibir Sungmin. Ciuman mereka amat lembut. Lalu mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin tersipu – sipu malu. "Jiho…" "Hm?" "Saranghae" gumam Sungmin pelan hingga Zico tak dapat mendengarnya. "Tadi kau bilang apa, sayang?" kata Zico. "Ah, Ani.. Bukan apa-apa" Sungmin membalikkan badan. Zico yang gemas melihat tingkah laku Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin. Ia bernafas tepat di tengkuk Sungmin, membuat Sungmin geli. Ia menggeliat. "Ya! Hentikan Woo Jiho!" Ia terus menggeliat kesana kemari. Akan tetapi Zico semakin mempererat pelukannya. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia diam. Ia membiarkan Zico memeluknya erat-erat. "Sungmin-ah…" "Hm?" "Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Zico. Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Tidak mungkin ia lupa pertemuan pertama mereka yang terdengar amat konyol. "Kau masih ingat rupanya.." kata Zico sambil tertawa geli. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Waktu itu kau…." Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Zico dan Sungmin sontak menoleh. Dan mereka berdua ternganga ketika melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu kamar.

**To Be Continued**

Hey~ Himawari here. Cuma mau ngasih tau, kalo ada yang heran kenapa aku customize FF ini cacat pisan, jangan heran da ya, abisnya masih newbie. Hehehe… Entaran da, sambil jalan sambil belajar juga. Oya, boleh review nya dong ya. Walaupun kayaknya ngarep banget di review, abisnya ini baru pertama kali bikin FF. Biasanya ada ide, cuma bingung gimana menuangkannya dalam kata kata…. Cielah, bahasanya. Maaf da sekali lagi ya, kalo FF ini masih belum bagus. Kalo ada yang mau berbagi ilmu, boleh pisan da ya. Makasih~~


End file.
